Once Upon A Secret
by DaOneKiwi
Summary: Brittany and Puck have more in common than people thought- the same secret. Will Brittany's secret hurt or harm the New Directions? NOTE: Set before seniors leave, after people find out about the Puckermans, and when the newbies(Jake, Marley, Kitty, etc.) come.
1. Chapter 1-Pilot

**HELLO GLEEKS! Welcome to Kiwi's brain(aka my brain). This is my first fanfic and I don't know if this idea is original or anything… But I hope you like it! Leave reviews please because I have NO idea if this is good or not- I just wanted to give it a try. Thank you and enjoy the lives of the New Directions. **

**(SIDE NOTE: This is set before all the seniors left, but after they found out about Jake and Noah being brothers. Sorry, that's the only way it would make any sense at all.)**

Chapter One~ Introduction

{Brittany's POV}

I can't keep this secret forever. Puck did it, so why can't I? She's real and she's here. Back in Lima. Why did Dad _have _to bring her back? I can't tell them.

"Umm, Brit, are you okay?" asked Santana, stopping lovely lady kissing my neck. She rolled over and laid next to me on her bed. I looked over to see her staring at me. "Brittany?"

I was silent. I couldn't tell her. Tomorrow was the first day back at McKinley and my secret was going to be a freshman. And in Glee club. They'll find out eventually, so why say it now?

"What aren't you telling me?" Santana questioned.

"Uhh…" I tried changing the subject. "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

{Santana's POV}

I sat up and looked straight at her. "Brit, stop. Just tell me."

She looked back at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. I took her hand and told her, "It's gonna be okay, baby. Just tell me."

"You'll see tomorrow."

I looked at her again. She looked so- scared. I wanted to interrogate her but I just couldn't. I decided to just accept it. I nodded and left.

**Oohhhh hopefully that was good. Next chapter will be longer and we'll meet that secret. This secret will be tryna steal Rachel's thunder! OOH GIRL WE GOT SOME DRAMA GOIN' ON. Lol jk. Well thanks byeeee **


	2. Chapter 2-The Newbie

**Yayyy second chapterrr (: So here's when we introduce her secret, which you probs have already guessed but whatever it's exciting :P So here we goooooo!**

**And I also decided that Santana's class is still seniors, Brittany's class is still juniors and Marley's class is sophomores so that they all know each other. It just makes it easier on the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. If I did, I would've casted myself as Quinn's secret sister… So I could meet Dianna Agron mostly(and the rest of the cast) but- still.**

Chapter 2~ The Newbie

{Brittany's POV}

"I have an announcement." Everyone looked up anxiously. I feel like they expected me to burst out into another Britney 2.0. I wanted to sit back down but she was waiting for me. I looked to Santana and she nodded. I had to do this. "I've been keeping a secret from all of you. So Puckerfish and Jake are half-brothers… And we didn't know until last year." Everyone nodded and watched Jake and Puck nod at each other. I took a deep breath. "Well, I have a little sister. She's been living with my dad since I was eleven. They moved back this year and she's a freshman. Since she's new, she doesn't have any friends and wanted to join Glee club 'cause she loves to sing." I turned around and yelled. "Amanda, get in here." I went to my seat next to Santana and whispered, "Here we go." I watched my adorable little sister dance into the room with the tune to the music and started singing.

{Amanda's POV}

I waited outside for Brittany's cue. I was nervous. What if they didn't like me? I mean, I'm just- "AMANDA. GET IN HERE." Here we go. I heard the music start and I got into the zone and danced into the room, happy to hear my song. As the tune to Troublemaker swirled through my head, I started singing:

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand oh oh_

As I got into the chorus, Brittany pulled up the girls sitting next to her, all three in Cheerio uniforms, ran behind me and started dancing. With my sister and her friends cheering me along and the rest of the Glee club clapping, I was so confident. One girl in the corner (who looked really stuck up) was sitting there frowning, but I wouldn't let that get me down. As I got to Flo Rida's part, I knew none of them expected me to do that part. I started rapping and they all stood up and started singing background and laughing and I knew I was in. When I finished the last note, everyone except Miss Stuck Up stood up and started cheering. Brittany gave me a hug and yelled "So this is my sister Amanda!" She smiled at me and it comforted me.

The teacher came up and introduced himself as Mr. Schuester (but you can call me Mr. Shue) and said welcome to the New Directions, Amanda.

**Is Rachel jealous? :0 I'll try to post new chapters as much as I can doods. See ya later Kiwis! :D **


End file.
